darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bearskin Thug
Synopsis Drake takes Gosalyn on a camping trip in order to teach her about the great outdoors. The national park has been evacuated due to a monstrous bear that has been attacking both campers and wildlife alike. Full Recap Gosalyn and Honker are enjoying cereal and reading the funny papers when Honker hands Gosalyn the sports section. Gosalyn reads that camping season has opened and starts to panic. It seems that Drake (Darkwing) likes to take her camping every spring when the season begins. She asks Honker to help her and they get a bunch of camping stuff and start hiding it. They hide everything under the couch and sit on it. Drake comes in and notices a string sticking out from under the couch. He pulls it and it inflates the rubber raft and reveals all the camping equipment. He gets excited and starts to plan their camping trip. Gosalyn makes several attempts to stop them from going, including wrecking the car, but they still are able to make it to the campground. When they get there, they notice that everyone else is leaving. Drake asks the ranger what is going on and the ranger tells him that a large bear is chasing everyone away and he leaves too. Drake and Gosalyn begin to set up camp and Drake can't seem to get the tent stakes driven into the ground because it's so hard. After Gosalyn messes up a couple of attempts to put up the tent, Drake tells her to go gather some firewood. As she gathers the wood, she doesn't notice the large bear that makes several attempts to attack her and fail. She gets back to the campsite and they roast marshmallows. She starts to burn hers and Drake grabs it and accidentally touches the tent causing it to burn. He brought a spare and they settle in for the night. The bear shows up at the campsite and force them out of the tent. Drake attempts to wrestle the bear and is caught in a bear hug. Gosalyn uses a shovel and hits the bear in the head and it drops Drake. Just as the bear is about to attack them again, an RV shows up and hits the bear knocking him over the ridge. It's the Muddlefoots. Drake and Gosalyn get up early the next morning and go fishing leading to a comical scene. The bear watches and a mysterious figure tells him to get rid of them. As Drake and Gosalyn float down the river the bear plans to jump on them from above and accidentally falls in the river splashing fish into their boat. They share their catch with the Muddlefoots and Drake gets fed up with the fact that Herb brought several items like a TV and microwave. He takes Gosalyn and decides to go rough it. Gosalyn runs off while Drake is distracted and runs right into Steelbeak and some eggmen. Steelbeak shows her what F.O.W.L. is doing in the park. They are disguising several intercontinental missiles as trees in the park. Steelbeak then takes a tied up Gosalyn and puts her on a stake above a geyser called Old Reliable. Drake notices Gosalyn missing and spots her and Steelbeak. He shows up to rescue Gosalyn and stop Steelbeak. Steelbeak orders the the bear to attack Darkwing and he uses a flamethrower on the bear and reveals that it's actually a robot. Gosalyn uses the blow up raft under the robot and it flings it onto Old Reliable. Darkwing then kicks two eggmen into Steelbeak and they land on the robot just in time as Old Reliable goes off. Quotes :"Honker, you can't get any closer to heaven than this; the Sunday funnies, a bowl of Honey Crunchy Wacky O's and a day with nothing to do but rot our brains on cartoons and video games. The benefits of modern civilization can be breathtaking." :— Gosalyn. Steelbeak: (To Darkwing) Man, I can't get away from you! What are you, a franchise? Gosalyn: You'll never get away with this, Steelbeak! Steelbeak: Oh, another satisfied subscriber to the "cliche of the month" club? Darkwing: I am the pestilent blister that bursts in your boot. Drake: The first rule of the true outdoorsment is picking the right camp site. Perfect! Gosalyn: Yeah if you like desolation. Drake: Time for this outdoorsman to get dangerous! Notes References * "Bearskin Thug" is a play on "bearksin rug", a furniture piece popular in humoristic cartoons and comics for switcheroos with a real bear. * Old Reliable is a reference to Old Faithful. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the bear robot and the Muddlefoots' campervan. Errors * In the scene where Drake Mallard has finished packing the car for the camping trip, you can see the outline for Darkwing's face mask on his face, just as Gosalyn goes to pull the string for the rubber raft. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD